bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Scripted Events (Burial at Sea)
Scripted Events in ''Burial at Sea'' are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Rapture and Columbia, and serve to advance the narrative without playing an important role in the game's story. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to warrant their own page. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Market Street Baby Carriage Mother Premise: A mother hums a lullaby for her baby. Location: Near the Rapture Tribune kiosk and the staircase Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: [Humming Brahms' "Lullaby"] Booker's Competitive Acquaintance Premise: A German man wonders why Booker DeWitt hasn't been gambling on Horse Races with him lately. Location: By the large windows Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *"DeWitt, ' ? Ain't you playin' the ponies no more? You too good for the boys at the track now?" Rapture Tribune Salesman Premise: The salesman greets Booker when he approaches his kiosk. Location: The Rapture Tribune kiosk Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *"''Afternoon." Couple on a Bench Premise: A man wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: Market Street, on a bench next to a the Rapture Tribune kiosk Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *"Yes?" Shoeshine Customer Premise: A brusque man getting his shoes shined wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: At the shoe shine kiosk Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *''"Whatta ya want? An autograph?"'' Giddy Couple Premise: An interracial couple enjoy each other's company. Location: Immediately outside Sinclair Spirits Character: Male and Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] *Woman: [Laughter] Sinclair Spirits Bartender Premise: The bartender comments on Andrew Ryan's drive. Location: Sinclair Spirits, behind the counter Character: Male Rapture Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Ryan's a big fish in an awful small pond, you ask me!" *Booker: "Anything you say, pal." *Man 1: "''If I was running things, I'd say, 'Why just one city? Why not two? Hey, why not three?" Newspaper Reader Promise:A man reading a newspaper wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: At the Rapture Tribune News Vendor Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Can I help you?" Ladies Day Out #1 Premise: Two ladies have a discussion about ambition and love. Location: At a table near the large windows across from Sinclair Spirits Character: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "If we were all made from common clay, then Einstein would have remained a patent clerk. It's our responsibility to strive.." *Woman 2: "Hear, hear." Round Two: *Woman 1: "Well, I love him for who he is, not for what he does for me.." *Woman 2: "If you ask me, philosophy should stop at the bedroom door." Magnate Man Premise: A man enjoying an issue of Magnate magazine and a cigar does not wish to be bothered by Booker. Location: At a table near the large windows across from Sinclair Spirits, Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "What?" Considerate Woman Promise: A woman offers her condolences to Booker, knowing about Sally. Location: At a bench past Sinclair Spirits Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "I heard about your little friend. Such a shame." Concerned Woman Premise: A woman comments about Booker's dour disposition. Location: At a bench in front of the window to The Satyr Lounge Character: Female Rapture Citizen, named Maggie May in the ingame audio files. Voice: Normal *Woman: "He looks so sad…" Ladies Day Out #2 Premise: Two ladies having a discussion about philosophy, longevity, and entitlement. Location: By the stairs Character: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "Edward thinks the way to my heart is philosophical transcendence. He's brilliant. If I wanted brilliant, I'd go to bed with a book." *Woman 2: "You're just trapped by the petit-bourgeois notions of romance, aren't you?" *Woman 1: "Take it whatever way you will. But a girl wants what a girl wants." Round Two: *Woman 2: "Beauty fades. The mind is eternal" *Woman 1: "Tell that to my grandfather. The man thinks he's got feathers and a beak." Round Three *Woman 1: "Some people just aren't deserving of love…" *Woman 2: "Deserves? Nobody deserves anything. It's warfare, my dear. Winner takes it all. If you didn't know that, then why the hell did you get in that bathysphere in the first place?" Smug Couple Premise: A couple quietly enjoy each other's company Location: Immediately outside The Satyr Lounge Character: Male and Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] *Woman: [Laughter] Current Events Discussion: Frank Fontaine Premise: A trio discuss Ryan's recent takedown of Fontaine. Location: The Little Wonders Educational Facility plaza, by the advertisement Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Just a matter a' time before Ryan's goons round up anybody talks bad about 'im… I mean — jus' look what happened ta Frank Fontaine…" Little Sisters Instructor Premise: A teacher teaches basic directions to a platoon of Little Sisters. Location: Outside Little Wonders Educational Facility Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Red means stop! Green means go. This is the rule all little girls know." Little Wonders Bouncer Premise: A doorman keeps all unwanted visitors out. Location: Immediately outside Little Wonders Educational Facility Character: Male Rapture Citizen, named Dan in the audio file Voice: Normal File: vo_chumpDan_dlc2_scripted_71306.wav *Man: "Hey! Keep movin', buddy…" Allen and His Friends Premise: A trio discuss work and leisure. Location: The Little Wonders Educational Facility plaza, by the stairs Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Allen: "Compromise? Is that why we came to Rapture? I could compromise in Red Hook." *Man 2: "We're just men and women, Allen. You hold yourself to that standard, you'll never be happy." *Allen: ""In what country is there a place for men like me? Men who refused to say 'yes' to the doubters and the parasites?"" *Man 2: "Yes, yes. But even Andrew Ryan takes a vacation." Impatient Man Premise: A man waits for a package to arrive from a Pneumo Tube. Location: Jet-Postal Substation Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "C'mon, c'mon… We haven't got all day." Current Events Discussion: Big Daddies Premise: A couple converse about the Big Daddies. Location: 907 Market Street plaza, by the window Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "What do they even look like under those suits?!" *Man: "Whatcha mean? Aren't they just some kind of machine? Round Two: *Woman: "Look — What's the green light for?" *Man: "I seen one with the light turned yellow… and I don't want to be around when it turns red." Philosphy: Democracy Premise: A trio discuss voting rights. Location: 907 Market Street plaza Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Well, I say you should have to prove you're properly versed on a topic before you're allowed to vote on it… Otherwise it's just a knee-jerk response from the uninformed… Does more harm than good." *Woman: "Who would judge that? A system like that invites abuse…" *Man: "Having a 'benevolent dictatorship' takes care of that." *Woman: "Benevolence isn't human nature…" Impertinent Man Premise: Residents frustratedly wait while the elevator is repaired. Location: 907 Market Street lobby Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Get ON with it! Do you have ANY IDEA how valuable my time is?!" Philosphy: Exceptionalism Premise: A trio discuss the ability to surpass expectations when seperated from the "Parasites." Location: 907 Market Street plaza Character: Male and two female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "Everyone wants to cut the tallest flower up there. Do something exceptional?! Those parasites resent it… condemn it… or worse yet? Take credit for it themselves." *Woman 2: "Nice finally consorting with the equally talented, eh? [laughs] Getting recognized properly… Being part of something bigger…" Round Two: * Man: "The Great Chain's only as strong as its weakest link." Woman on a Bench Premise: A woman wonders why Booker approaches her. Location: Outside 907 Market Street, on a bench Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Are you lost?" Current Events Discussion: The Radar Range Premise: A couple discuss one of Rapture's newest inventions. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, in front of the advertisement for Fontaine's Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpAbigail_dlc2_scripted_70920.wav, vo_chumpAbe_dlc2_scripted_70590.wav, vo_chumpAbigail_dlc2_scripted_70920.wav *Abigail: "He works for Ryan's security firm… I got it first-hand." *Abe: "Cooks a fella from the inside out? Is the damn thing a weapon, or an oven?" *Abigail: "Works with minnie rays… Or - or microwaves… Oh, I can't remember… All I know is it sounds dreadful" Philosophy: Self-Reliance Premise: A trio discuss the benefits of one's own capability rather than relying on others. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, by the waterfall Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpAbby_dlc2_scripted_70949.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70915.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70916.wav, vo_chumpAbby_dlc2_scripted_70950.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70917.wav *Abby: "The meek can go ahead and "inherit the Earth" for all I care… I'm fine right here in Rapture…" Round Two: *Aaron: "Either Frederick takes what he needs, or he's always going to be a hostage to fortune. What's the difference between one who relies on fate… and a beggar?" *Abby: "Now you sound like Ryan." *Aaron: "Good!" Handsy Couple Premise: A couple affectionately enjoy each other's company. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, seating area Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] The Bellhop Premise: A bellhop prevents DeWitt from travelling further into the building. Location: The Andalusian Arms lobby Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpLevi_dlc2_scripted_71264.wav, vo_chumpLevi_dlc2_scripted_71265.wav *Levi: "DeWitt?! The house dick sees you — he toss you out on your ass again." *Levi: "Got some nerve showing your face around here pal." Splicing for Pleasure Premise: A man puts his ADAM-enhanced moves on a woman. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, by the stairs Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Ya know, sweetheart, I'm spliced up particular to pleasing a woman" Round Two: *Man: "You just say the word, I'll show you what I mean." Friendly Man Premise: A man kindly greets Booker. Location: By the elevator Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Hello, old bean." High Street Houdini Waiter Premise: A waiter uses his powers to serve customers and shares an interesting insight with Booker. Location: Le Temps Perdu Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal * "Refreshments Sir, Madam?" Serving Costumers: * "Need a light?" * "Want some ice?" * "Freshen your glass?" Round Two: * "You wanna understand people? Tend bar. You'd be surprised how many problems all these super men and women have. It's a wonder half of them get out of bed in the morning." The Italians… Premise: A man complains about working with Italians. Location: Le Temps Perdu Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal File: vo_chumpAron_dlc2_scripted_70961.wav *Aron: "I went through basics with him. Decent sort - but the Italians… "Papa" this and "Papa" that. They can't take a crap without a papal dispensation." Ashamed Mother Premise: A mother watches her heavily intoxicated adult son in shame. Location: Le Temps Perdu Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Well, I suppose I shouldn't have drank so much when I was pregnant, clearly… No changing it now…" Tobacco Seller Premise: Booker and the seller greet each other familiarly. Location: The Robertson's Tobaccoria kiosk Characters: Male Rapture Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Schmidt: " ." *Booker: " Schmidt…" 'Repeated Patron' Premise: A shopowner somewhat exasperatedly recognizes a familiar face. Location: Le Marquis D'Epoque Character: Male Rapture Citizen. Ingame files have his name as Winston, presumably Winston Hoffner Voice: Normal Files: vo_shopkeeperWinston_dlc2_scripted_71216.wav, vo_shopkeeperWinston_dlc2_scripted_71217.wav *Winston: "Ah, Mr DeWitt. Back again. And so soon..." Round Two: *Winston: "Decided to start ringing in the New Year a bit early, I see." Drunk Man Premise: A drunk man complains about the modern society. Location: Le Marquis D'Epoque Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "I was feelin old Skip Dunphy right… about the aspersions bein made about me… This legal nonsense. What Ryan warned us about… society of lawyers!" Current Events Discussion: Fontaine Futuristics Premise: Two citizen argues about Ryan's motives of taking over Fontaine Futuristics. Location: Near the Information kiosk Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens *Man: "How is Ryan takig over Fontaine's business any different than, say, eminent domain? It's just the hand of government coming down on the individual." *Woman: [humph] "Fontaine was a criminal." *Man: "By Whose standards? Ryan's? I prefere when the judge doesn't profit off the penalty." Round Two: *Woman: "The Great Chain guides all of our efforts… Even if we can't see it, it's there…" *Man: "Was it the Great Chain who took over Fontaine Futuristics? Sorry, lady, but I ain't buying." Couple's Forthcoming Premise: A loving couple discuss their ideals and future. Location: By the fountain near the information desk Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "I don't have all the flaws and drawbacks other people have.. You know, "emotions"… I'm just a… more perfect machine, I guess…" *Man: "Think about what we could accomplish together, you and me… I propose — a merger…" Happy Couple Premise: A couple calmly enjoy each other's company. Location: bottom floor, leaning on the fence near the fountain Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] Cohen's Critic Premise: A man criticizes Sander Cohen to his company. Location: Near Cohen's Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: [ugh] ""Contempt"s too weak a word… I consider Cohen's work obscene." Current Events Discussion: Fontaine's Department Store Premise: A trio of citizens discuss their feelings towards the imprisonment of Fontaine's allies. Location: Outside The Golden Rule Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal * Man 1: "POOF! They're all gone. Ryan, he's the new Houdini." * Man 2: "He's got 'em in a department store?" * Man 2: "In Fontaine's department store. If I wanted this, I might as well have stayed in Vladivostok." * Woman: "Fontaine's thugs were nothing more than a bunch of parasites. Ryan looks out for Rapture." * Man 2: "Heh. Ryan looks out for Ryan." * Man 1: "And why not? It is the sweat of his brow. We're just the gnats buzzing around, no?" Round Two: * Man 2: "It's temporary." * Man 1: "Temporary, just like gulag, Temporary, until someone puts bullet in your head." Maison Vosges Sales Man Premise: The man behind the counter greets Booker at sight. Location: Maison Vosges Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: [Italian accent] " ." Concerned Mothers Premise: Two concerned mothers discuss the recent disappearance of young girls Location: Maison Vosges Characters: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "— days… Her little girl's been missing for days…" *Woman 2: "I'm a complete wreck if Trudy even gets a nosebleed…" *Woman 1: "So many children… It can't all be coincidence." Current Events Discussion: Andrew Ryan Premise: Two citizen discuss Andrew Ryan's actions. Location: Upper floor, near Maison Vosges Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Armand: "Fontaine was taken out by Ryan's goons for one reason, and one reason only. He built a better mousetrap." *Woman: "Oh, for God's sake, Armand. You wanna get us both rounded up?" *Armand: "So you admit it? That Ryan's rounding people up?" *Woman: "It was a figure of speech." *Armand: "The pot calling the kettle black is a figure of speech." *Woman: "I keep my head low and I do my job." *Armand: "Like a good German." *Woman: "Now, is that a figure of speech?" Round Two: *Armand: "You ever met the man?" *Woman: "Used to see him all the time at Eve's Garden, like he was for that show. But then he'd disappear with Jasmine Jolene." *Armand: "Well, that makes sense." *Woman: "Whaddya mean?" *Armand: "If anyone knows anything about disappearing, it would be her." Elizabeth's Admirers Premsie: Two men takes an interest in Elizabeth and wonders why she's around the likes of Booker. Location: Upper floor, near the stairs leading from the Jet-Postal station Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Why are you wasting your time with that one?" Round Two: *Man 2: "If the smell of Booze starts your engine, I'll arrange us a tour of Worley's Winery" Current Events Discussion: Peace and Quiet Premise: A pair discuss Frank Fontaine's employees and cohorts. Location: Upper floor, across from Artist's Struggle Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "All that unpleasantness with Fontaine… Seems so far behind us now." *Woman: "I hope all of his crowd are enjoying themselves, locked up forever." *Man: "Gotta hand it to the old man. Locking up Fontaine's thugs in his own department store… That's poetic justice." Round Two: *Man: "Amazing what a few months'peace and quiet's done for the general mood around here…" *Woman: "All them orphanages and poorhouse did was to encourage the takers. Give a man a hand and he'll take an arm…" Handicapable Premise: Two friends discuss one of them's recent handicap. Location: by a bench near the Jet-Postal Station Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Dimitri: "How am I gonna get work with my leg all busted up like this? Foreman says I should have been more careful." *Arlen: "Something'll turn up. Adversity breeds opportunity, that's what Ryan says." Round Two *Dimitri: "Dimitri not asking for handout. Just a leg up." *Arlen: "You'll forgive me if I can't see the difference." *Dimitri: "It's my leg, Arlen… Doc says it'll never straighten out… Can't climb ladder if knees won't bend." *Arlen: "Wasn't the foreman who pushed you off the roof, pal. We start expecting someone else to carry us, then Rapture's gonna become a city of cripples." Current Events Discussion: Mistreated Premise: A couple discuss their acquaintance opinion. Location: The Watched Clock Plaza, on a bench outside the diner Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "To what possible end? They can't BOTH be right." *Man: "If she feels strongly about how Fontaine's people were treated, she's more than welcome to hop a bathysphere to that department store and join them." Sea Slug Observers Premise: Two citizen watch the Sea Slugs on the other side of the window. Location: The Watched Clock Plaza, by windows Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Ugly little buggers, aren't they?" *Woman: "How do they work?" *Man: "Something about stem cells…" *Woman: "What's a stem cell?" *Man: "Who do I look like? Brigid Tenenbaum?" Writer Premise: A man thinks out loud as he writes at the diner. Location: At a table in The Watched Clock Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "That's… what… the Parasite want… you to believe… grey! There's no such thing as grey! There's good… There's bad. And nothing between the poles!" Round Two: *Man: "Hmm… Now that's a manifesto." Current Events Discussion: Prisoners Premise: A woman express her thoughts about the department store prisoners to her friends. Location: At a table in The Watched Clock Characters: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Irene: "I understand why Ryan wants to lock Fontaine's men up in that department store, but why on Earth should we have to feed them? Isn't a prisoner just another parasite?"" *Woman: "Whatcha want to do, Irene? Hang them all?" *Irene: "Hm. You said it, not me." Kitchen Staff Premise: A pair of disgruntled waiters chat while on a smoke break. Location: The Watched Clock, kitchen Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Ken Levine File: vo_chumpAron_dlc2_scripted_70961.wav *Carson: "Tip? I don't think these supermen know the meaning of the word…"Ken Levine in BioShock: Burial at Sea on YouTube Fontaine's Department Store Freeze Tag Splicers Premise: A Frosty flees two Splicers hunting him for his Plasmid. Location: Fontaine's Station Character: Frosty, Early Splicer male models, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal * Thuggish Splicer: "I want the frosty one! GET ME THE FROSTY ONE!" * Thuggish Splicer: "No! Come back! I want the frosty! Want it! Want it!" Bird Feeder Splicer Premise: A deranged Splicer feeds seed to the "birdies", which are in reality, dead rats. Location: The Pavilion's first floor. Character: Early Splicer female model, Leadhead Splicer. Ingame files have her sharing a name with the fussy waitress below: Shirley Womack. Voice: Normal Files: vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71168.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71169.wav * "There little birdies. Eat up. It's good for you, you know!" * "I never heard of birds that don't like seeds! What's... what's the matter with you... do you think it's poison?" Table for Four Splicers Premise: A quartet of starving Splicers try to gain entry to The Daily Bread. Location: Menswear, just outside The Daily Bread. Character: Early Splicer Male models, Early Splicer Female models, Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal * Male Splicer: "Come on... just let me in ok?" * Male Splicer: "Fontaine, he said we're all equal down here now, all in the same boat." * Male Splicer: "I just want a taste of some high-class food!" Frosty's Gang Premise: A Frosty Splicer keeping guard over the bottle of Old Man Winter instructs his subordinates. Location: Rapture on Ice Character: Frosty Splicer. Ingame files list him as Ray Lardner. Voice: Normal *"Nobody gets even a sip unless I say so! you got it?" *"Anyone comes near that bottle without permission is a DEAD MAN!" Fontaine's Housewares Building Papa Splicer Premise: A Splicer chases Sally into a vent. Location: Housewares tram station Character: Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal * "C'mon outta there! Papa's got all sorts of plans for you!" * "Now, you come out and take your medicine!" Play-mate Splicers Premise: Mickey and his friends try to coax Sally out of a vent using toys and candy, so they can harvest her. Location: Electronics Character: Early Splicer Male models Voices: Normal * Mickey: "C'mon love... Ol' Mickey just wants to give you a little squeeze. You don't want to disappoint your old uncle, now do ya?" * Splicer: "You come outta there! Ain't no fair keeping that tasty ADAM locked up in your stomach! Ain't no fair!" * Mickey: "Quiet, ya yeg. She comes out for the honey, not the vinegar." Friendly Waitress Splicer Premise: A waitress has some chitchat with the dead bodies at the tables. Location: The Bistro at Fontaine's first floor. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer. Ingame files give her name as Shirley Womack as well. Voice: Normal Files: vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71171.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71172.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71173.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71174.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71175.wav *"Oh, sorry, honey! I have been "in the weeds" this entire shift!" *"Oh, that's just terrific! Oh, the two of you. Oh, and a doctor, no less. Now, you be sure to bring me some pictures of you in the gown, now, y'hear?" *"Cup a'Joe, sweetie? Oh, would you like to hear today's specials or are you already decided? We got a real fine Key lime pie! We serve it nice and cold. Nice-and-cold." *"Well, there's the peach cobbler, which is a personal favorite, or... or the -- Neapolitan ice cream, which -- which all the kids now seem to love. Um... But if you ask me, I'd go for the layer cake..." *"Oh, will you CLOSE YOUR MOUTH?! No one wants to watch you eat! You're getting FLECKS of spittle EVERYWHERE! '''No one wants to watch you eat!'" Free Candy Splicers Premise: A Splicer has made a trail of candy from a vent to a box trap, in an attempt to capture Sally for his girlfriend, and is now waiting in frustration. Location: Customer Service Character: Early Splicer Female model, Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Female Splicer: "''It's not working! Where is she?!" *Male Splicer: "C'mon... my baby needs you! Get outta there! What's wrong with you?! Ain't you got no heart?!" Toys Barricade Splicers Premise: Two Splicers are concerned about the barricaded Toys department. Location: Customer Service Character: Early Splicer Male models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal. Splicer One is listed as Doctor Radegast *Doctor Radegast: "More! It's not enough! That giant son of a bitch will walk right through that!" *Male Splicer 2: "What if there's still a service door? Or… or a fire exit?!" *Doctor Radegast: "We'll seal it up! Lock him away forever!" Wedding Bells Splicer Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer acts out her dream wedding to a crowd of mannequins. Location: Bridal Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Female Splicer: "Oh, isn't everything just wonderful? The food, the band... Even your parents are behaving!" *Female Splicer: "Really? You mean it? I tried so hard to reduce to fit into this gown. I just wanted to look Beautiful for you." *Female Splicer: "I knew right away, silly, right there at the Kashmir. You were sitting with that horrible girl, oh, what was her name? And I said to myself... soon he'll be sitting with me." ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Housewares Lockpicking Splicer Premise: A Splicer struggles with unlocking a door in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and talks continuously to his friend Henry, unknowing that Elizabeth has knocked him out. Location: Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy, first class room. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal *Male Splicer: "Children are clay, Bradburn! It's up to us to see they become Grecian urns and don't return to mud. Get them young enough? You can mold them for life!" *Male Splicer: "Henry! Fetch that black label Lacas -- the 12-year-old single malt! Let's discuss this like men." *Male Splicer: "Henry!" Bathysphere Salesman Splicer Premise: A Splicer tries to convince one of his imaginary costumers to sign a contract for a bathysphere. Location: Bathysphere Sales Office, Bathyspheres DeLuxe Character: Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Male Splicer: "In the market for a personal bathysphere? Ha, I got just the thing." *Male Splicer: "The Tiger Shark! It's top a'the line! And, as luck would have it, steeply discounted at present." *Male Splicer: "Mmmhmm, mmhmm. Finest man-made materials: Naugahyde seats -- laminated panelin' -- French bronze! All the latest plastics. It's nice, huh? Look at it!" *Male Splicer: "Let's step into my office and we can draw the contract... Huh?" *Male Splicer: "Ahhh, all that nonsense you heard about asphyxiation? Desperate and irresponsible slander from the competition!" *Male Splicer: "Well, you -- well -- Not for you? OK, O-Ok... No need to get sore, pal. I wasn't sayin' you're some kinda cheapskate or nothin'... I SAID THERE'S NO NEED TO GET SORE!" Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic Whistler Premise: One of Atlas' followers mockingly whistle Rise, Rapture, Rise. Location: Artemis Suites, Rapture Timeline Kiosk Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Roland: [Whistling "Rise, Rapture, Rise"] Behind the Scenes *Most of the Splicers will continue with the idle of a respective Splicer persona (see: Early Splicers) after their scripted dialog is completed. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Spoilers